warriorsdeathclanfandomcom-20200214-history
DeathClan
The most feral and wicked clan ever! Most of the members are formerly rouges. Allegiances Leader Goldheart Yellow muscular tom with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Deputy: Brackenpool'' Golden brown tabby tom with good speed and green eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713.'' Medicine Cat Greenleaf'' Gray she cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88.'' Warriors: Goldeneye Orange tabby with great yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Scorchtail Huge white tom with red eyes and an orange tail. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Crowstripe Small black tom with yellow eyes and a sharp tail. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Toughclaw- gray tom wtih blue eyes. (Wild) Cloudy-eyes blind black tom with pale white eyes. (Wild) Queens: Dreamfreeze Small, lonely, quiet, serene, peaceful, long-limbed, weak-looking, strong, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, dreamy, often sleepy, friendly, kind, gentle, loving, strong-willed, bright-minded, imaginative, pure white she-cat with soft, ruffled fur, and bright, luminous, dark blue eyes. Dreamfreeze's kits Honeykit White and yellow furred tom with blue eyes. Named after Honeyblaze. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713 Unnamed kit Gonna be named by Uglyduck713. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Cherrynose Pretty, quite, fiery-natured, a little mean, sharp-tounged, delicate, slightly cynical, short, thick, soft, glossy-furred, headstrong, reckless, slightly annoying, tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, muzzle, neck, and tail tip, a black flash on the left side of her nose, and bright green eyes rimmed with pale green. Cherrynose's kits Stormkit Light, blond furred tom with light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Scarabkit Gray furred she cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Ikekit Light blue tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Elders Honeyblaze'' Dark ginger she-cat with a dash of yellow across her pelt and dark green eyes. She loves hunting and fighting, and is loyal to the clan heavily. Roleplayed by Wild.'' Roleplay Center Normal Clan Life "Hello, Brackenpool! We are now warriors! Awesome, huh?" Goldheart mewed. Whatsit88 21:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeyblaze yawned, watching the kits play. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Honeyblaze," Goldheart said. "You enjoying the kits? One of them is named after you. That is Honeykit, of course." ---- Honeyblaze smiled. "I feel honored." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, Honeyblaze," Goldheart smiled. "You know, those kits I had a vision of when I was a kit are my children. Yeah, Stormkit is gonna be a fine warrior. Ikekit needs a little training though." Whatsit88 00:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toughclaw and Cloudy-eyes shared a mouse in the center of the camp together. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, guys," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toughclaw looked up at Goldheart. "So when are you going to the Moonstone to get your nine lives?" -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Soon. I just wanted to be Goldheart one last time," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Cloudy-eyes said. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes and Goldheart walk to the moonstone. They get to the moonstone and Goldheart will get his 9 lives. "Alright, Cloudy-eyes, which dead friend of mine will give me my first life? I'm guessing maybe Flounder," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Possibly." Cloudy-eyes said. "Just touch your nose against the moon-stone and StarClan will send you to sleep." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Goldheart touches his nose against the moonstone and falls asleep. Whatsit88 01:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan